


An Over Protective Pain

by ahunmaster



Series: Repairman AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Language, Making Out, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Protectiveness, Repairman, Repairman AU, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed and Thornstriker are making out when someone interrupts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Over Protective Pain

 

Bloodshed was in bliss.  An expensive job to repair a stupid waterbed.  And as it turns out, the fucking idiot hadn't even bothered to change the water in his bed on a regular basis.

 

So once Thornstriker's father had left to attend to... business, Bloodshed finished changing out the water and joined his girlfriend on the living room couch.

 

It was so easy.  So easy to get time with the girl he loved.  Her parents called him over so many times to fix stupid mistakes of theirs that he didn't need to work hard to see her.  All he had to do was come on over, wait for them to go off on their own thing before he could give her a kiss.

 

Or in this case, make out with her.  Pull his petite girlfriend into his lap and kiss her gently.  He liked it when it was soft and slow.  She would respond so beautifully, kissing back so innocently and so softly.

 

Primus, out of all the girls he had dated, she was the best.  Forget the others and the ones who had the best tricks, she was the best.  Thornstriker was just... Primus, he didn't deserve her.  Didn't deserve her sweet lips pressed against his and her small hands wrapped around his neck-

 

A sweatband smacked against the back of his head.  Nearly biting his lip, Bloodshed grimaced a bit as he leaned forward while breaking the kiss.

 

"HEY!"

 

Oh fuck, he forgot about Airstream.  Damn smug bastard came back early from his workout at the gym, the fucker-

 

"Get off my sister, you filthy fucking leech!"

 

"Technically, she's on me-"

 

“Get away from her!"

 

Huffing, Bloodshed helped the blushing Thornstriker off him as Airstream soon joined them in the living room.

 

"Don't you have work to finish up?"

 

"The job's done-"

 

"Then why are you still here, you fucking pervert?!"

 

"A-Airstream, please-"

 

"Your _father_ left before I finished, so I'm waiting for him to come back.  I still need to be paid and he needs to see the results first."

 

He could see the blood boiling in the other's face.  There wasn't much the other guy could do except-

 

"Thornstriker, we're getting take out tonight.  Go decided what you want."

 

"But Airstream-"

 

"Please... go pick out what you want from the menus we have."

 

Thornstriker could only give her boyfriend an apologetic look before she left to head to the kitchen.

 

Which left just Airstream and Bloodshed in the living room.

 

"When my father gets back..." Airstream spat out as he pointed at the other, "You get out and if I ever see your hands on my sister again-"

 

"What?  You'll kill me?"

 

Bloodshed knew the other was only making empty threats.  The boy would not dare do anything to upset his sister.  While he could make them stop kissing and all, Airstream could not risk the love of his sister by hurting him.  Seriously, that is.  And while he hated the fact that he was their usual repairman, there was always the risk that the new one would be worse than him.

 

They both knew there were other unscrupulous characters out there. Not that their parents seemed to care much, perfectly content with leaving their petite daughter alone in the house with a strange man.

 

So as much as he didn't want to admit it, Airstream could do nothing.

 

Except for scoffing at Bloodshed and leaving to join his sister in the kitchen in an angry huff.

 

Well, at least the sight of the other pissed off made up somewhat for the interrupted make-out session.

 

END


End file.
